total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Wild West
Overview Total Drama Wild West, is the second season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 18 contestants, with two teams that will merge at a remainder of 11. To follow, there will be two double eliminations, and Mirnish will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 3. The roleplay will begin at 6:00 EST Saturday, 20 September. Cast CodyProfile.jpg|'Cody'|link=Cody CourtneyProfile.jpg|'Courtney'|link=Courtney DakotaProfile.jpg|'Dakota'|link=Dakota DaveProfile.png|'Dave'|link=Dave DuncanProfile.png|'Duncan'|link=Duncan EllaProfile.png|'Ella'|link=Ella EzekielProfile.jpg|'Ezekiel'|link=Ezekiel HeatherProfile.jpg|'Heather'|link=Heather JoProfile.jpg|'Jo'|link=Jo KatieProfile.png|'Katie'|link=Katie LindsayProfile.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Noahprofile.jpg|'Noah'|link=Noah SameyProfile.png|'Samey'|link=Samey ScottProfile.jpg|'Scott'|link=Scott SierraProfile.png|'Sierra'|link=Sierra SkyProfile.png|'Sky'|link=Sky SugarProfile.png|'Sugar'|link=Sugar TylerProfile.png|'Tyler'|link=Tyler Teams Lethal Lizards: 'Cody, Dakota, Dave, Duncan, Lindsay, Noah, Samey, Sky, and Tyler. '''Poisonous Pythons: '''Courtney, Ella, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Katie, Scott, Sierra, and Sugar. Gallery TeamViperPic.png|Lethal Lizards Team. TeamPythonPic.png|Poisonous Pythons Team. TDWW EP01 Rank.png|The contestants are introduced to the new season. Dave&Duncan&TylerArgue.png|Dave, Duncan and Tyler all compete for control over the team. Dave TDWW Rank.png|Dave is eliminated in the end for the same reason as last season. TylerExplainToNoah&Duncan.png|Tyler tries to explain to Duncan why he voted him last episode. VipersWinSecondChallenge.png|The Lethal Lizards win the challenge. TDWW EP02 Rank.png|Courtney is eliminated, after Sugar lipped on her. TDWW Ep03 Rank.png|Heather, Scott and Sugar form an alliance on the Poisonous Pythons. EzekielEliminated.png|Ezekiel is eliminated. Screenshot 2015-04-27-20-01-46 kindlephoto-90538753.jpg|Samey-Bot is defeated by the real Samey. Duncan&Scott&Sky&TylerElim.png|Tyler is eliminated, after Noah was lied too and betrayed his alliance with him. SierraEliminationHorse.png|Sierra is eliminated. SameyTellsDuncanNice.png|Duncan and Samey start to bond a lot. ChrisEllaDeer (1).png|Ella is eliminated, along with... Ezekiel TDWW Rank.png|...Ezekiel who once again annoyed his team into voting him off. TDWW EP07 Rank.png|The final 12 at the challenge. DuncanandSkyFindSnake.png|Duncan and Sky end up winning the challenge for the Lethal Lizards. Jo TDTB Rank.png|Jo is eliminated for being considered a huge threat in the game. Merge!!!!.png|The final 11 contestants finally merge. EliminationCeremonyDakotaNoah.png|At the elimination ceremony, both Dakota and Noah are eliminated. ReactionsHeatherPerformance.png|After Heather reads Sky's diary, the whole cast is mad at her, causing her to be eliminated. DuncanxSky2.png|Duncan and Sky finally have their first kiss. Lindsay&SkyElimination.png|Sky is eliminated. Sugar TDPI Rank.PNG|Sugar is automatically eliminated from the game. Duncan&ScottMarshmallows.png|Both Duncan and Scott, after winning the challenge, to eliminate... Katie TDWW Rank.png|...Katie. AftermathTDW.png|After winning the challenge, Sky votes off Cody. Duncan&TylerFinalThree.png|Tyler helps Duncan win final immunity. DuncanWinsSkycongratulates.png|Duncan ends up beating both Lindsay and Scott, and wins the season. Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Season Summary The eighteen contestants began the game by arriving via bus to the set they would live on. Immediately afterwards, Chris announced that they would now pick tribes via a school-yard pick, with those who had made the finale last season choose first, however, due to Cameron not competing, Scott became captain. The two teams, the Poisonous Pythons and Lethal Lizards, then participated in the first immunity challenge, with the losers, the Lethal Lizards, having to go the elimination ceremony later. The Lethal Lizards then eliminated Dave again first for being annoying. On paper, it seemed that the diverse and random Pythons would be had an disadvantage over the fit, strategic Lizards. This proved to be true as the Pythons lost every immunity challenge except the fourth one after Dave's elimination. They eliminated Courtney (because of Sugar's hatred towards her), Sierra (for her silence), Ella (because of Scott's obsession of wanting to avenge Courtney) and Ezekiel (for his annoyance, and barely contributing in challenges), and finally Jo (for being a physical threat and the Pythons Alliance fearing she would flip to the Lizards at the merge), decimating them down to a paltry team of four: Heather, Katie, Scott, and Sugar who eventually merged. The Lizards lost Tyler after Noah blindsided him when they lost the fourth immunity challenge. At the merge, Noah and Dakota were targeted were targeted due to Noah's betrayal and Dakota being associated with him. The rival alliances then joined together when they decided to get rid of the powerful duo. Heather quickly followed after Katie flipped on their alliance and blindsided her in a 5-4 vote. In the final eight, Samey initially won immunity, but in as surprising twist where the winner would also grant someone else immunity, she chose her crush, Duncan. At the following elimination ceremony, Scott was voted out but Sky quit in place in order to rekindle their friendship. With their being more females than males in the final seven, two opposing alliances were formed. Sugar ended up being automatically eliminated forcing a 3-3- split at the next elimination ceremony. Both genders voted against the leaders of the rival alliances and in the end, Samey ended up finally getting eliminating after losing the tiebreaker. With the guys now holding the majority, Katie quickly followed due to her physical strength in the previous challenges. At the final four, Cody was voted out by Sky in the aftermath challenges. At the Final Three, Lindsay was eliminated against Scott in a tiebreaker. This ultimately led to the first all male Final two. Duncan ended up winning the final challenge, defeating Scott and becoming the first male winner. Statistics } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'2 | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'3' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;"|'Rejoin' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC;"|'4' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'5' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC;" |'6' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'7' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'8' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'9' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'10' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'11' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'12' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'13' | | | |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'15' | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Players Trivia *This is currently the only season to include three people in the finale. *This season marks the first male winner on Total Roleplay Drama. **It is also the first male final two. *Heather, Samey, Cody, Lindsay, Scott, and Duncan placed higher this season. **However, Dave, Courtney, Tyler, Noah, and Sky did not. **Sky won Total Drama Returns to the Island, so it would have been impossible for her to do any better. *This is the first season to show Samey-Bot's first known appearance. See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Season Category:Wild West